


360

by tmtlp



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, hello this is my first work, hyunjin being ticklish, hyunsung not knowing how to take care of themselves, just hyunsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmtlp/pseuds/tmtlp
Summary: Whatever kind of mass Hyunjin has, Jisung is surely pulled into it and he’s now circling in Hyunjin’s orbit. Not that he minds, Jisung would like to think that it is not even the mass Hyunjin has, he just voluntarily falls into Hyunjin’s orbit.





	360

**Author's Note:**

> ;edited

Jisung knew that almost everything revolves around something – or maybe, everything. There is a big gravity pulling everything near them to circle in their orbit.

The moon revolves around the Earth. The Earth revolves around the sun. The Milky Way Galaxy and all these galaxies (which is a part of Local Group, bunch of galaxies) revolves around a mass, that – in fact – keeps on changing. The “Local Group” is a part of Virgo Supercluster, it contains many other galaxy clusters in it, they are circling around a mass too. So on.

Well, for Han Jisung?

It was Hwang Hyunjin.

Hyunjin’s eyes glued to his phone as he types something in.

Jisung’s eyes glued to Hyunjin. How long has he been staring? He was supposed to finish a track that he needs to show Chan tomorrow.

_But, Hyunjin_.

He’s pulling him in like he has a big mass of gravity. It was crazy, he didn’t know there’d be someone who’d affect him this so much. (Also remembering how he wants to punch Hyunjin’s face so bad during trainee days, he didn’t expect something like this to happen in the future. Not at all.)

Whatever kind of mass Hyunjin has, Jisung is surely pulled into it and he’s now circling in Hyunjin’s orbit. Not that he minds, Jisung would like to think that it is not even the mass Hyunjin has, he just voluntarily falls into Hyunjin’s orbit.

“Did you eat today?” Hyunjin asked, looking up from his phone to look at Jisung (who averted his gaze from Hyunjin in 0.1 sec). He hoped Hyunjin didn’t notice. (Hyunjin noticed and was biting back a smile.)

“I did! I had lunch toda – “

“That’s like twelve hours ago, Sungie.” Hyunjin cut him off, sighing. This boy keeps making him worried everyday. Staying in the studio after practice and working on some songs along with Chan and Changbin, or sometimes just alone. Hyunjin just doesn’t want him to get sick because he kept skipping his meals. Plus, the weather is getting colder day by day.

“Sorry,” Jisung said, moving his chair closer to Hyunjin. He takes Hyunjin’s hands in his and place them on his cheeks, closing his eyes. Hyunjin might’ve stopped breathing there, because Han Jisung is just so, soooooo cute. “I love your hands.”

“You think you could get away by saying you love my hands?” Hyunjin tries to calm down his heart, it’s too loud. _Jisung could probably hear it._

“They’re warm.” Jisung’s not wrong.

“You should think about your health, you know. Nobody wants you to be sick, especially the fans and the members. And more especially me. Also, the weather is getting colder and you literally could get sick anytime – “

“You talk too much, baby.” Hyunjin can’t help but feel the heat rises to his cheek. He still hasn’t gotten used to Jisung using pet names like that. (His heart beats louder.) “I can take care of myself.”

Hyunjin sighs again, looking at the brown haired boy in front of him, whose eyes still closed with Hyunjin’s hands on his cheek. “If not eating for almost 12 hours means you’re taking care of yourself then, I don’t think so.”

Jisung hummed, still holding both Hyunjin’s hands in his, caressing them softly. "Did you eat today?" Jisung copied Hyunjin’s question.

"Yes. I know how to take care of myself unlike someone here." Hyunjin scoffed.

"What? Those protein bars?” He removes Hyunjin’s hands on his cheek but still holds them, his eyes staring right through the taller one’s. Hyunjin tried not to show the disappointment in his face because if it’s not obvious yet Hyunjin loves Jisung’s cheeks. So much he’d die for them.

Hyunjin is ready to protest, _at least I had something, right?_ “You’re no better than me, Jinnie.” Jisung lets go of his hands and Hyunjin missed the warmth already. Jisung went back to his computer, leaving Hyunjin confused and kind of sad.

But not for long because suddenly he takes Hyunjin’s hands in his again and stands up.

“I guess we should get going now.” Confused, Hyunjin stood up too waiting for Jisung to say something.

“Let’s go eat, okay? Even though it’s 12 past midnight something, not like I care."

"Okay," Hyunjin nods, a smile now forming. “Let’s go.”

Hyunjin packs his thing, so does Jisung. (They had to let go of their entwined hand, Jisung packs faster so he can hold Hyunjin’s hand again.)

Jisung turns the light off and locked the studio, stuffing the key to his pocket. He then turns to Hyunjin.

“Can I get a kiss first?”

Hyunjin’s heart might skip a beat or two at that. (He’s still not used to it. He doesn’t think he ever will.)

“Aw, is Jinnie blushing? Cuteeee,” Jisung cooes, dragging the cute. Hyunjin averted his gaze from Jisung who’s trying to mute his laugh, a pout forming on his lips. Jisung thinks it’s really cute, he’s never going to get tired circling in Hyunjin’s orbit for billion years if this is the view he’s gonna get. 360 degrees view.

Jisung circles his arms aroung Hyunjin’s neck bringing himself closer. "I want a kiss, Jinnie." Jisung pouts, face inches close. Jisung is teasing Hyunjin, and Hyunjin is a flustered mess. He does want to kiss Jisung though. Really bad.

Hyunjin closed the gap, connecting his lips with Jisung’s. It was electric. A thousand things he’s felt a lot but hasn’t gotten used to it, racing down his spine. Like a symphony of a song, composed by this single moment. A whole orchestras breathing in his mind.

Jisung slides his hands down from Hyunjin’ neck, chest, and rests them on Hyunjin’s waist causing Hyunjin to laugh a bit. “It kinda tickles, Sungie...” Hyunjin mumbles.

Jisung hums against Hyunjin’s lips, running his fingers up and down Hyunjin’s sides. It made Hyunjin laughs louder, trying to push Jisung away from him but it only made Jisung held him tighter and his smile grew bigger.

“Sungie, stop it!”

And Jisung knew very well that he was in trouble when Hyunjin laughs and his heart dances on it’s sound.

Jisung guesses he’ll be staying in Hyunjin’s orbit for a long, long, long, time.

(Or forever, he doesn’t mind.)

**Author's Note:**

> hello,, this is my very first time posting. i felt the need to fill in the hyunsung tags ,,, i dont know if this is good enough i hope you enjoy this though!! english is not my first language so if something's weird i would like to apologize first pls ignore them
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
